Une Histoire de Lune rouge
by M-MySelF
Summary: Voici une série de One-shot à propos de l'Akatsuki... Délires complets et d'autres histoires un peu plus sérieuses
1. La Crise de nerf de Konan

**La Crise de Nerf de Konan ou comment l'Akatsuki prit la décision de partir en Vacances**

« J'en ai marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! »

Le hurlement de rage, strident, résonna dans le repère souterrain de l'Akatsuki, qui étendait ses couloirs tortueux sous un gigantesque Mont du Pays de la Pluie.

« Marre de cette pluie pourrie ! Marre de cette cachette à la con ! Marre de vos caprices de merde ! MARRE DE VOUS, BANDE D'ABRUTIS DEGENERES ! »

La voix, incontestablement féminine, se cassa sur cette dernière injonction hargneuse et des sanglots spasmodiques se firent bientôt entendre.

Les criminels de rang S -ce qui équivalait au rang de star international dans le Bingo Book- qui composés l'Organisation, figés dans les fauteuils de leur Salle de Repos, échangèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet et surpris, avant de bondir de leur siège, pour se précipiter vers la source du bruit : Konan, l'unique membre féminin de leur obscur et sanglant groupuscule.

« Konan-san ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Itachi Uchiwa -ou Celui-Qui-A-Massacré-Tout-Son-Clan-Sauf-Sa-Laupette-De-Petit-Frère, pour les intimes-, en se plantant devant elle, indécis, les bras ballants.

« Elle vient de le dire, Uchiwa » fit Deidara, acide. « Elle ne nous supporte plus, je crois... Et quand tu ouvres la bouche, on comprend tout de suite pourquoi. »

« Tu veux mourir ? » grogna le brun, sharingan activés.

« Tu penses réussir à me blesser ? »

« J'ai dit 'mourir', abruti ! »

« Oh ! Commencez pas à vous battre ! » Intervint Sasori, exaspéré.

Le déserteur de Konoha le foudroya du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur Konan, dont les pleurs avaient redoublé d'intensité.

« Pourquoi Konan-san elle pleure? Tobi aime pas... Tobi est triste, mais Tobi est un gentil garçon ! »

« Tobi, ta gueule ! »

Cet ordre, lancé à l'unisson, eut pour unique conséquence la brève apparition d'un mince sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, rapidement noyé par les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer, Tobi n'y prit pas garde et continua son monologue horripilant sans véritablement faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce qui explique sans doute qu'il n'évitât pas le féroce coup de pieds de Kisame qui le propulsa hors de la pièce. Fort heureusement pour l'homme masqué, Pein-sama arrivait à ce moment _précis_, et sa chute fut grandement amorti par le corps de son supérieur.

« Aïe... Putaaain... »

« Pein ! » renifla Konan. « Ton vocabulaire ! »

« Ouais, mais... Il m'a fait mal... »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire. »

La crise semblait passée... Le flot de larmes se tarissait peu à peu et la jeune femme retrouvait un comportement normal. A part ses yeux rouges et le hoquet qui la secouait, il n'y avait nul trace de cet accès de colère et d'hystérie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Konan ? » s'enquit le roux, avec un grand sérieux, tout en s'avançant vers elle et en se massant les côtes.

Tobi avait les os _très_ pointus.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki fixait Konan de ses yeux étranges. Gênée et honteuse de sa perte de contrôle momentanée, elle détourna le regard et toussa rapidement pour se redonner constance.

« C'est... la pluie. Et l'inactivité. Ça m'a rendue dingue. Et... Hidan-a-fini-toutes-les-crèpes-je-n'ai-même-pas-pu-en-manger-une. »

Ces derniers mots, prononcés dans un faible murmure contrits ne provoqua _aucun_ éclat de rire moqueur. Bien au contraire, les membres de la Lune Rouge se tournèrent vers le fautif d'un air menaçant, et plusieurs s'avancèrent en faisant craquer leurs phalanges tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de faire souffrir un masochiste. Ledit masochiste, voyant cela, recula de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver adossé au mur. Acculé, il leva les mains en un signe d'apaisement et de reddition, tout en disant d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante :

« Euh... On se calme... Vous savez, la violence ne règle rien... »

« Non, mais ça détend. » rétorqua Kakuzu, avec -du moins, l'imagine-t-on sous son masque et ses cicatrices- un sourire cruel.

« Je te donne tout mon argent si tu m'aide. »

« Quel argent ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas _un radis_ dans ta tirelire. »

Le religieux allait lancer quelque remarque acide, lorsqu'il prit réellement conscience des paroles de son coéquipier.

« Ma tirelire ? » répéta-t-il, amusé.

Kisame et Deidara éclatèrent de rire, et Itachi, Monsieur-Je-Ne-Ressens-Rien-Je-Suis-Au-Delà-De-ça, se permit un sourire sarcastique.

« Quoi ? » demanda le chasseur de prime, irrité. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Une tirelire... » répéta Zetsu, en étirant ses lèvres bicolores, dévoilant ainsi ses dents acérées.

« **Nous avons passé l'âge depuis longtemps d'avoir des tirelires.** »

« Nous nous moquons de toi parce que... »

« **Tu as apparemment un grand retard mental.** »

Pain, qui avait suivi la scène avec un léger amusement teinté d'exaspération, se raclant bruyamment la gorge, pour rappeler à l'ordre les gamins turbulents qui lui tenaient lieu de subalternes. Puis, il se tourna vers Konan et posa une main tendre sur son front. Rassuré, il saisit délicatement les doigts fins et fragiles de sa partenaire.

« Bon, tu n'es pas malade. » lui dit-il, joyeusement.

« ça j'aurais pu te le dire... »

« Mais je crois que ta tension est un peu trop élevée. Tu dois êtes sous pression, en ce moment... » déclara-t-il en regardant les autres membres de l'Organisation avec insistance -comme pour les accuser d'être trop stressant et de provoquer des crises de nerf chez la jeune femme...

Lesdits membres baissèrent les yeux, contrits.

« Et je pense que nous sommes tous un peu énervés et déprimés par cette Pluie, l'enfermement et l'inaction... » continua le roux.

Tous relevèrent la tête et fixèrent leur Chef, ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

« A mon avis, un peu de vacances nous fera du bien. »

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe chez nos déserteurs.

Vacances. Des vacances ! Ce mot avait une connotation magique et irréelle, et tous s'imaginaient déjà allongés sur une serviette au bord de l'eau, lorsque Pain fronça claqua de la langue, pour ramener le silence.

« Cela fait un moment que j'y pense, puisque nous commencions tous à tourner en rond, ici, et j'ai presque tout fait. En fait, il ne manque plus que l'argent. »

Des regard menaçants et expectatifs se tournèrent vers Kakuzu. Ce dernier, sentant une soudaine pression autour de lui, décida qu'il était sage et bien plus sûr pour sa santé, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'accepter de débourser autant d'argent qu'ils ne le voudraient. Affronter ses compagnons un par un étaient déjà difficiles, alors, tous ensembles... c'était carrément du suicide. D'autant plus qu'ils se révélaient très inventifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire souffrir quelqu'un...

« C'est d'accord. » soupira-t-il.

« OUI !!! TOBI EST HEUREUX! Tobi veut embrasser le Chef! »

Le Leader, à ces mots, ce tourna vers l'homme masqué, un air terriblement effrayant plaqué sur le visage.

« Euh... Tobi est un gentil garçon. »


	2. Un Amour inavoué

**Un Amour inavoué, ou pourquoi Pain décida de détruire le Monde**

Pain...

Tous, désormais, connaissaient son nom, et le _craignait_. Tous, du plus jeunes aux plus vieux, hommes ou femmes, civils comme guerriers chevronnés, aussi bien ses ennemis que ses alliés -ses propres subalternes ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'évoquer son nom avec une pointe de peur respectueuse et admiratrice. Tous, à l'exception d'une seule et unique personne.

Un membre du beau sexe, qui plus est -mais peut-être n'est-ce pas si surprenant que cela, finalement... Après tout, qui mieux qu'une femme peut troubler un homme d'une façon telle qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil. Car Konan ne se contentait pas de _ne pas_ être effrayée par son chef -et coéquipier notoire-, elle le dirigeait d'une main de fer et lui ne pouvait faire autrement qu'obéir avec empressement, à chaque fois qu'elle lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Elle lui aurait demander de se suicider, qu'il se serait empalé _sans hésiter_.

Le grand Leader de l'Akatsuki, un des shinobis les plus redoutés -et les plus haïs- de son Temps, avait-il peur de cette faible, mais fort jolie, kunoichi ?

Attendez. Faible ? _Faible _?! L'unique membre féminin de l'organisation de la Lune Rouge était bien loin d'être _faible_. La puissance et le chakra irradiait de son corps svelte en un impressionnant, mais rassurant flot de lumière. Son Aura était si belle, mais si dense... Jamais personne ne pourrait douter de la Force extraordinaire de la jeune femme.

Alors, oui, il avait peur. Un peu.

Mais quiconque l'aurait vu combattre, aurait seulement connaissance de ses redoutables techniques, serait terrifié d'avoir affaire avec une personne aussi... aussi... _Terrifiante_. Ses attaques étaient précises, implacables, sa défense solide et impénétrable. Son Esprit, clair et rapide, ne se laissait pas corrompre par des éléments aussi futiles et terre-à-terre que les émotions. Elle réfléchissait vite et bien, et sa stratégie valait bien celle des plus Grands Généraux que ce Monde eût connu.

En un mot, ses capacités martiales étaient _extraordinaires_. Peut-être même égalaient-elles -dépassaient-elles- celle de Pain. Il ne savait pas. Et, tout bien pesé, il ne tenait vraiment pas à savoir, car cela signifierait que Konan se batte contre lui -et donc, qu'ils fussent ennemis. Et cette idée lui était _insupportable_.

Quoi ? Tenter en toute connaissance de cause d'abîmer un corps si beau, si fin, si fragile ? De blesser une personne qu'il... qu'il... Eh bien, qu'il appréciait et estimait beaucoup, voilà !

Eh ? Ne rougirait-il pas, en prononçant ces derniers mots ? Sans doute n'ose-t-il pas avouer qu'il l'aime plus que « bien ».

Devrai-je l'avouer, pour lui ? Bon, disons oui.

Le Chef, si tristement célèbre, de la redoutée Akatsuki était profondément, totalement, irrémédiablement amoureux de Konan, sa belle partenaire, et ce depuis le premier regard qu'il posa sur son visage de nacre.

Il se souvient toujours de cette rencontre... Il se souvient du soleil d'été qui étincelait dans le ciel et les caressait de ses rayons de feu, il se souvient de la brise estival qui soulevait ses superbes cheveux bleus. Il se souvient du chant de la rivière qui coulait non loin de là et du rire cristallin de la jeune femme. Il se souvient du doux gazouillis des moineaux, perchés dans un arbre, du vol d'un papillon paré de mille couleur sous le flamboiement de l'Astre diurne, de la chaleur étouffante et du ciel azuré.

Chaque détail, chaque son, chaque couleur... Tout est parfaitement, exactement gravé dans sa mémoire.

Et, au milieu de ce cadre idyllique... _Elle_. Si belle, si douce, si présente...

Ils n'avaient que huit ans à l'époque... Huit ans. Ils étaient tellement jeunes et naïfs. Tout aurait était très simple s'ils étaient restés aussi innocents.

Sans doute Pain aurait-il avoué fort rapidement son amour à la jeune fille. Il aurait préparé une déclaration avec soin et application, et la lui aurait sans aucun doute déclamé sous un saule pleureur, dont les feuilles caressaient la surface miroitante d'un lac imaginaire. Elle aurait dit oui, du moins, il l'espérait. Ils se seraient fiancés, puis mariés. Ah, et des enfants, ils auraient eu des enfants. _Beaucoup_ d'enfants. Ils les auraient regardés grandir, avec cette sourde nostalgie qu'on retrouve chez toutes les personnes qui ne peuvent que constater leur lent mais implacable déclin.

Mais rien ne put se dérouler ainsi. Cette utopie, brisée par le flot tumultueux d'un destin sanglant, ne put prendre vie et demeura une douce chimère teintée d'amertume pour le shinobi.

Leurs familles furent massacrées, leurs amis tués, leur village rasé... Il ne leur resta rien. Rien d'autre qu'une Rage dévorante, une terrible envie de vengeance et de changer les choses, un violent désir de se battre et de devenir plus forts...

Ces derniers souhaits, au moins, furent exaucés. Mais à quel prix !

Ils devinrent des criminels, des déserteurs, des meurtriers, des psychopathes... Et ils portaient cent autres noms tous plus dépréciatifs les uns que les autres.

Recherchés, traqués, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de se battre, sans cesse, sans s'arrêter, sans discontinuer, affrontant des ennemis toujours plus forts, portés par une volonté indéfinissable et ineffable.

Et les voilà, aujourd'hui à la tête d'une puissante et renommée organisation criminelle, dirigeant une armée de malfrats de toutes envergures, supportant les caprices parfois étonnants de criminels de rang S...

Et Pain, plus de quinze après être tombé fou amoureux de la même personne, n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de révéler son amour à l'Être aimé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il craignait la réaction de Konan, les coups qu'elle pourrait lui donner... Parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle lui rit au nez et lui tourne le dos. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation amicale et fraternelle cesse par se faute.

Lâche ? Égoïste ? Doté d'un manque de discernement effarent et d'une lucidité inexistante ? Oui, je crois que nous pouvons dire cela de lui...

Entre affronter le regard de la femme qu'on aime, et se battre contre la Terre entière, Pain a choisi le moins terrifiant et le plus facile : il a décidé de détruire ce Monde et ses habitants.


	3. Les Vacances de l'Akatsuki

[HS] Merci beaucoup pour vous rewievs!^^ Je suis vraiment heureuse que cela vous ait plu! :) Sinon, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour écrire des choses sérieuses, ces temps-ci... Donc, les deux prochains chapitres risquent d'être un peu... euh, surréaliste? ^^* Bref, bonne lecture! ;) [HS]

L'Apocalypse selon Itachi, ou les Vacances de l'Akatsuki

Itachi _savait _que ces vacances miraculeuses seraient un désastre complet. Il en était sûr et certain depuis le départ.

Pourquoi ?

Allons, il suffisait de regarder les loques puantes qui lui tenaient lieu d'alliés. Entre un requin à moitié pourri, un artiste mélodramatique dont l'idole ne pouvait être qu'un dénommé Gepetto, un pyromane spécialisé dans les bombes, un masochiste qui se disait pieux et pur, un avare qui ferait rougir Molière de jalousie, une plante verte schizophrène, un borgne dont la capacité mentale était inférieure à celle d'un enfant de trois ans, une hystérique aux cheveux bleus dont était fou amoureux le Leader, et un Chef dépressif qui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil à la femme qu'il aimait dans le plus grand secret -tout le monde était au courant-, il était _évident_ que rien n'aurait pu se dérouler normalement. D'autant plus qu'aucun des membres de l'éminente organisation qu'était l'Akatsuki ne pouvait se targuer de connaître le sens de ce terme -normalement- et, par voie de conséquence, de l'avoir appliquer un jour.

Attention, il n'avait rien contre le fait de prendre un peu de repos et de bon temps ! Mais, il aurait juste préféré ne pas être obligé de côtoyer ses compagnons durant les deux jours que durerait le séjour.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Ou, plus exactement, Pain-sama avait décidé qu'il choisissait de rester avec la Lune Rouge.

Ce qui revenait au même.

Bon, cela ne l'aurait dérangé que très _moyennement_ s'ils avaient été dans l'une de ses cités touristiques gigantesques, énormes -tellement grandes, en vérité, qu'il lui aurait été aisé d'éviter ses camarades. Mais, finalement, décidant qu'il valait mieux choisir un endroit peu fréquenté et évité par les ninjas, le Chef réserva cinq chambres doubles dans une Auberge miteuse, au fin fond du Pays de l'Herbe.

Bon, il extrapolait un peu, c'est vrai -après tout, l'Hôtel était peut-être très correct, il n'en savait rien-, mais si personne n'allait dans ce coin-là, il y avait une raison bien simple : Il n'y avait _rien_ à y faire.

Absolument rien.

En plus, ça se trouvait à une demi-journée de leur repère actuel, et, évidemment, il pleuvait des cordes, le jour du grand départ.

La pluie avait deux désavantages majeurs : C'était extrêmement désagréable et, _en plus_, cela réduisait à néant les deux heures de travail capillaire intensif de l'Uchiwa. Ce qui était, de loin, la chose la plus horrible qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

A côté de ça, la fête d'anniversaire des cinq ans de Sasuke où il avait dû exécuter des chorégraphies grotesques, sous les injonctions stridentes de sa mère -« Itachi!!! Arrête de faire pleurer ton frère! »- pour qu'il cesse de geindre passait pour une véritable partie de plaisir...

Les intempéries eurent des effets désastreux, non seulement sur le moral bipolaire et les cheveux 'broshingés' d'Itachi, mais aussi sur l'humour pathétique de ses très _chers _compagnons de voyage et alliés notoires qui ne purent retenir des exclamations sarcastiques à propos des frisottis fort disgracieux de la brune chevelure 'uchiwienne'.

Compte tenu de son caractère ombrageux et impulsif, il ne fut pas vraiment étonnant en soit que la situation dégénérât rapidement. Ce qui l'était plus, fut l'ampleur que cela prit.

La forêt qu'ils traversaient à ce moment-là ne s'en remit jamais...

Kisame eut plus de chance : à part une triple fracture du bras et une brûlure au troisième degré, il n'avait aucune blessure graves à déplorer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Konan, qu'un Katon, qui à l'origine ciblait un Tobi hilare, avait frôlé de trop près. Les splendides et soyeuses mèches bleues de la jeune femme en pâtirent sérieusement -sa coiffure égalait presque celle de l'Uchiwa en terme de ridicule, c'est dire.

La grande différence, c'était que, là, personne ne rit, personne n'eut même l'idée saugrenue de railler la nouvelle coupe explosive de la kunoichi. Bien au contraire, les membres de l'Akatsuki envisageaient plutôt une fuite rapide et organisée, de façon à être le plus loin possible de Konan _et_ d'Itachi, lorsque sa colère exploserait.

C'était sans compter sur sa rapidité de réaction. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'esquisser un bref mouvement de repli, qu'un terrifiant hurlement de rage et de douleur leur vrilla les tympans, les coulant sur place.

« Itachi ! » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrés, un rictus furieux tordant les traits gracieux de son visage.

« Konan! Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès! Je visais Tobi et je... Il... Euh... »

« Tu as trois secondes pour disparaître. »

Heureux qu'elle lui laissât, dans sa grande mansuétude, un peu d'avance, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il détala comme un lapin. Aussitôt, mue par un désir de vengeance irrépressible, la kunoichi s'élança à sa suite.

« Eh! Tu avais dit trois secondes! » S'écria le fautif, éperdu.

« J'ai menti ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard, calfeutré dans la salle de bains minuscule de sa chambre d'Hôtel qu'il était _obligé _de partager avec Kisame, Itachi ressassait les dernières heures en contemplant dans la glace son visage meurtri et défiguré par un disgracieux hématome au niveau de l'oeil droit.

Konan avait été étonnamment gentille.

Soudain, alors qu'il même qu'il pensait que se pendre était une alternative envisageable au calvaire qu'il allait endurer durant ces deux semaines de vacances -une femme en colère était très imaginative, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger, et à plus forte raison lorsqu'elle s'appelait Konan...-, le requin puant qui lui servait de coéquipier tambourina à la porte, en beuglant des sons inarticulés.

Le vacarme qui en résultait était tout bonnement insoutenable...

_Étrange pour un poisson_, songea l'Uchiwa, _moi qui croyais que les carpes étaient dans l'incapacité génétique de faire du bruit..._

Poussant un soupir douloureux, il franchit les cinquante-sept centimètres qui le séparaient de la porte, et, se composant un air hargneux, ouvrit le battant d'un geste irrité.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils -ce qui était, sans aucun doute, l'expression faciale la plus... eh bien,_ expressive_ qu'il n'ait jamais arboré...

Habitué aux sautes d'humeur intempestives du brun, Kisame, un sourire ciselé aux lèvres, ne se départit en rien de sa morgue et répondit d'une voix calme :

« D'après Konan, il y a un lac pas loin... Elle veut s'y baigner. Ramène-toi, on va partir. »

Puis, sans laisser le temps au brun de rétorquer qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de se tremper dans une flac d'eau boueuse et gelée, il tourna les talons, sortit de la chambre, et disparut dans le couloir.

« 'Fait chier... » Marmonna-t-il à son reflet, tout en songeant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui et son visage qu'il fasse profil bas pendant un certain temps.

Au moins deux mois. Le temps que les cheveux de Konan redeviennent normaux...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au final, ces petites vacances coûtèrent environ 8 millions de yen -le prix de l'hôtel, réduit en cendre par Deidara qui 'excerçait son potentiel artistique', aidé par Itachi qui avait un grand besoin de se défouler.

A cela s'ajoutait le prix du musée, méticuleusement _exterminé_ par Sasori, qui trouvait les oeuvres exposées toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Il alla jusqu'à dire, qu'il ne s'agissait que de création 'pécuniaire' qui ne méritaient pas qu'on pose le regard sur elles, et encore moi de perdurer un peu plus longtemps sur cette Terre.

Qu'elles aillent en Enfer, leurs créateurs, dont le marionnettiste avait soigneusement noté les noms, les rejoindraient bien assez tôt...

Quand à la région en elle-même, si son intérêt touristique était quasiment nul, il allait à présent avoisiner le zéro absolu, à cause d'une brutale -et inexpliquée- chute démographique, mais également à une série de catastrophes naturelles -parmi lesquelles un raz-de-marée, deux séismes, quatre avalanches, une demi-douzaine de tornades, et un certain nombres de violents orages- qui détruisit autant de vie que d'infrastructure.

En outre, une rumeur absurde se répandait, rumeur selon laquelle des criminels extrêmement dangereux et très recherchés par les autorités de tous les pays, s'étaient cachés dans le coin et avaient été repérés par un groupe d'ANBUs, dont la présence ne s'expliquait pas.

Même si la véracité des faits était, pour ainsi dire, inexistante, les gens préféraient fuir ce lieu, visité par des déserteurs et maudit par les Dieux qui faisaient pleuvoir des calamités toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres sur ses pauvres habitants.


	4. La Face cachée de la Lune Rouge

[HS] Eh bien! J'ai du succès! XD Bref... (Tes chevilles... Fais attention à tes chevilles...) Merci beaucoup, pour ces reviews! :p D'ailleurs, elles m'ont bien motivé! ^^ C'est pour ça que je poste un chapitre aussi vite. Bon, ce n'est pas du grand art... Mais c'était des petites idées comme ça... Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour bien les développées, alors je les ai casées comme ça... :) Donc... voilà... --' [HS]

**Toutes les Vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire, ou la face cachée de l'Akatsuki**

-Si Itachi a épargné son petit frère, ce n'est pas parce qu'il tenait à lui, ou parce qu'il voulait qu'il devienne fort, ou parce qu'il envisageait de lui voler ses yeux, ou pour n'importe quelles autres raisons toutes aussi saugrenues. A la vérité, c'est très simple : son petit frère avait juste réussi à se faire oublier. Jamais là quand il faut, celui-là !

-Itachi n'a jamais voulu éventrer Sayuki et décapiter Akito, les propriétaires de l'échoppe qui vendait des galettes de riz -un véritable délice, soit dit en passant-, c'est sa lame qui lui a échappé des mains...

-Les Uchiwa sont de grands maîtres dans l'usage et l'invention de prétextes fallacieux -et _archi_-faux. Un exemple ? Lorsque Kisame et Itachi s'enfuirent de l'estomac répugnant d'un quelconque crapaud plein de furoncles invoqué par un ermite libidineux, ça n'était pas parce que le « Jinchuuriki n'était pas assez mûr », mais tout simplement parce que le brun était pris d'un subit, mais très pressant besoin naturel qu'il lui fallait assouvir au plus vite. Et, un champ de bataille anarchique n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour... _ça_. De plus, et quoi qu'en dise le_ sushi_, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été très « uchiwesque »...

-Une idée très largement répandue et des préjugés tenaces -bien que totalement injustifiés- poussent tout le monde à croire que c'est Konan qui occupe la salle de bains pendant des heures, le matin, alors que tout un chacun ne demande qu'à se brosser les dents. Pein, toujours très soucieux de défendre la veuve et l'opprimée -surtout celle aux cheveux bleus-, décida, porté par un irrépressible désir de justice, de chronométrer, à leur insu, chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki pendant leurs ablutions matinales. Les résultats, dont l'auteur confirme la véritable et vraie véracité, ne manqueront sans doute pas de choquer le grand public lorsqu'il en aura connaissance. Ainsi, Kisame arrive très largement en tête, avec à son actif un total de 176, 4 minutes -soit 2h56, à une ou deux vaches près. Par une étrange coïncidence, le canard en plastique de l'Organisation a une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître après son passage... Un peu à la traîne, on trouve ensuite Itachi, qui, lui, comptabilise 143 minutes passés à se lisser les cheveux et à s'appliquer du verni durcissant sur ses ongles parfaits, ce qui est pas mal, bien qu'un peu faible. Ce n'est que très loin derrière, avec seulement 6540 secondes -109 minutes- de coiffure et de maquillages acharnées, qu'on retrouve la kunoichi. Puis, en quatrième position avec 108 minutes d'occupation de la salle de bain, il y a Hidan, qui use un peu plus le miroir chaque jour. C'est un peu honteux que les suivants, Sasori et Deidara arborent leur score respectif : 42 minutes pour le premier, 67 pour le second. Enfin, avec un total de 12 minutes, le grand dernier -et perdant notable-, est Kakuzu, qui, obsédé par ses économies, est allé jusqu'à réduire son temps de toilette. Ce qui, pour le plus grand malheur de son coéquipier, se répercute sur son odeur corporelle.

-Quand Konan apprit l'existence de ce classement, elle prit la liberté d'y ajouter une information supplémentaire. La Vérité peut la remercier... Tant d'apprêté à la défendre et à la rechercher reflète sans aucun doute un Amour au moins aussi grand que celui que lui porte le Chef de l'Akatsuki. Ainsi, nous pouvons nous targuer de savoir que Pein -le terrible, le puissant Pein- passe 193 minutes à se contempler dans la glace, afin de déterminer quel est son meilleur profil. Et de donner à ses cheveux ce caractère ébouriffé faussement naturel qui confère tant de charme à tous les « sex symbols » hollywoodiens qu'il vénère. Ce qui lui permettrait -du moins, le pense-t-il- de ressembler à un certain Edward Cullen, dont la jeune femme lui bassine les oreilles depuis des semaines...

-Konan est fan de Dr House. Du coup, le reste de l'Akatsuki connaît chacun des épisodes de chacune des saisons _par coeur_. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de la convaincre de regarder le foot, à la place...

-Hidan n'est pas masochiste. Absolument pas. Ce ne sont que de viles calomnies. D'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être intenter un procès pour diffamation... Non, il n'est pas masochiste. C'est juste qu'il aime bien souffrir... C'est fou, comment sont les gens...

-Kakuzu a des oreilles. Cachées sous ses cicatrices.

-Tobi aussi a des oreilles. Enfin, il en avait... La curiosité est un vilain défaut. C'est aussi fatal lorsque l'on espionne son Chef, psychopathe confirmé, en train de déclamer un langoureux -et ridicule- poème d'amour à une perruque bleue.

-Tous les membres de la Lune Rouge ont déjà fini complètement saouls. Tous ont déjà vomi sous l'effet de l'alcool -ou de quelques autres substances psychotropes et prohibées, c'est plus drôle... Deidara est le seul à avoir régurgiter le contenu de son estomac -une demi-douzaine de nems au porc. Quatre fois de suite. Après deux bières. Les blonds ne supportent pas la boisson, c'est connu...

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fin!

[HS] SI vous vous posez d'autres questions à propos de l'Akatsuki, vous pouvez toujours me les poster par reviews!^^ On verra se que je peux en faire! :p [HS]


	5. Comment on fait les enfants ?

[HS] Merci pour ton commentaire, Lonely Seira... Et merci aussi pour tes idées! =D Bref... Bonne lecture! ;) [HS]

**Comment on fait les enfants ?, Ou comment Pein faillit mourir...**

Une des questions récurrente lors des conversations à propos du si bien nommé Pein, Chef officiel de l'Akatsuki, était : « Cet enfoiré peut-il mourir ? ».

Pour beaucoup, la réponse était non. Bien sûr, il aurait déjà fallu qu'il ait une âme -ceux-là n'étaient pas au courant de sa passion sulfureuse pour sa si jolie coéquipière.

D'autres, au contraire, pensaient qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mortel -dans les deux sens, passif et actif, du terme- et qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il décède. Un jour.

Assassiné par un de ses -très nombreux- ennemis, ou tout simplement tué par l'ennui, voir la vieillesse s'il parvenait à survivre suffisamment longtemps.

Et puis, il y avait ceux qui espéraient plus qu'ils ne croyaient que cet _homme_ était comme tout le monde et qu'il avait sûrement vu la Mort de près -peut-être même qu'elle lui avait signé un autographe, qui sait ?-, en clair, qu'il était parfaitement possible de lui ôter la vie proprement et en douceur.

Ces éternels optimistes, véritables fléaux nationaux, étaient, bien que raillés et dénigrés de tous, les plus proches de la vérité.

Oui, il avait déjà failli mourir. Et oui, il possédait un t-shirt signé par la Faucheuse. Un vrai, disait-il, qu'il avait gagné au poker -il avait une suite royale, Elle un carré d'as. Mais, tous ses subalternes auraient pu le dire, c'était en vérité un cadeau de Konan, et elle l'avait brodé elle-même -avec la très majoritaire et utile collaboration de Kakuzu, qui était la référence de l'Organisation en matière de couture.

Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais délaisser une conviction, sous la futile raison que la majorité n'est pas d'accord.

Mais, retournons à nos moutons -ou, plus exactement, allons-y...

Étrangement, le jour où Pein frôla la mort coïncida, par un heureux hasard, avec celui où on expliqua à Tobi toutes ces gênantes particularités humaines que l'on nomme pudiquement « les Choses de la Vie ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était une pâle mâtinée de printemps. Le Ciel, clair, azuré, vide de tous nuages -et de tous oiseaux d'argile-, laissait présager une calme et belle journée. Un peu fraîche, peut-être...

Fait atypique, l'Akatsuki toute entière était déjà levée, malgré l'heure matinale. Plus encore, ses membres vaquaient déjà à leurs occupations, _tranquillement_ et sans dispute.

Cette situation incroyablement surprenante aurait dû faire comprendre au Leader de la Lune Rouge que, ce jour-là, il allait se passer quelque chose de terrible. De terrible et de terrifiant.

Mais, au lieu de remarquer l'attitude extraordinaire de ses subalternes, il sirotait thé sur thé devant la télévision, absorbé par une émission de télé-achat qui présentait des objets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres.

Ou, en tout cas, des objets dont il ignorait l'utilité...

Une passoire sans trou ? Allons-bon... Comment voulez-vous tuer quelqu'un avec ce minable morceau de plastique ?

Un peu plus loin, Itachi testait ses formidables aptitudes intellectuelles sur un quizz qu'il avait trouvé dans un des magazines _empruntés_ à Konan.

Cette dernière s'était isolée, à l'extérieur du repère, près d'un lac, afin de méditer en paix.

Kisame jouait avec son poisson rouge -c'était le treizième depuis le début du mois...- et Sasori frottait frénétiquement un bras articulé avec un chiffon dont l'odeur suspecte laissée deviner qu'il l'avait imbibée de quelque substance morbide. Comme du cirage.

Hidan priait. Pour changer...

Kakuzu comptait et recomptait son argent, faisant tinter ses pièces et bruisser ses billets, comme pour s'assurer de leur réalité matérielle.

Quant à Deidara, il avait été désigné volontaire pour s'occuper de l'entraînement intensif de Tobi.

Tâche qui l'_exécrait_ au plus haut point. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, quand on savait que cet _abruti fini_ était capable de se frapper lui-même.

Par ailleurs, après s'être arraché une impressionnante poignée de cheveux, au terme de quinze minutes effarantes passées à tenter d'expliquer à l'homme masqué la raison pour laquelle il avait tenté de le tuer, alors que Tobi était un gentil garçon, l'artiste baissa définitivement les bras, alla s'asseoir en tailleurs dans un coin, croisa les bras, et ne bougea plus.

Sans doute ruminait-il son sort, infligé par ce ridicule -et trop court- brin d'herbe, instrument du destin, qui, dans des circonstances normales, aurait du échoir à l'Uchiwa. Ce type était victime d'une malchance chronique et tenace, ce qui, en général, le désignait d'office pour toutes les petites sauteries insupportables de ce genre...

Malheureusement pour Deidara, le Ciel semblait avoir une dent contre les blonds, au moment fatidique où il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un peu de chance pour éviter cette épreuve insurmontable...

« Deidara-san ! Tobi est un gentil garçon ! »

L'Akatsuki allait bientôt perdre un de ses membres... L'aspirant-criminel risquait de se retrouver soigneusement déchiqueté par une bombe, qui aurait, de façon fort inopinée, sauté de la main de l'artiste et explosé sans qu'il ne lui demanda.

Cela ne serait, qu'un simple et malheureux concours de circonstance.

« Deidara-san ! Deidara-san !? Deidara-san ? »

Poussant un soupir déprimé, le blond releva la tête et posa sur son disciple un air si triste que même le terrible Itachi Uchiwa aurait été ému.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton étonnamment calme et égal.

« Comment on fait les enfants ? »

Dire que le déserteur d'Iwa fut surpris est un euphémisme. En fait, il fut tellement désarçonné par sa question, qu'il devint blême.

Blême de surprise.

Blême d'appréhension, aussi.

Blême quant à la perspective terrifiante de devoir expliquer le long, difficile, complexe et honteux processus de la procréation, à un type qui était incapable de compter jusqu'à dix.

« Euh... » Fut la seule réponse probante qu'il trouva sur le moment.

Puis, il y eut un long moment de silence, pesant, durant lequel Deidara-san cherchait désespérément un moyen de se tirer de cette situation délicate, tandis que Tobi attendait patiemment l'explication, avec cette candeur que l'on trouve souvent chez les enfants en bas-âge.

Deux cent soixante-treize secondes passèrent, avant que le blond n'eût l'illumination.

« Ecoute, tu ferais mieux d'aller demander à Konan, elle en sait beaucoup plus que moi sur ce sujet... » Dit-il, avec un sourire compatissant, quant à l'épreuve qu'il allait faire subir à la pauvre jeune femme.

« Super ! Tobi est un gentil garçon ! »

Puis, l'homme masqué détala comme un lapin, hurlant le nom de la kunoichi d'une voix suraigüe.

« Kami-sama... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura le déserteur, resté seul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le doux bruissement des feuilles, agitées par le vent.

Le souffle chaud de la bise printanière.

Le murmure clapotant du ruisseau.

Le joyeux gazouillement des oiseaux.

Le Soleil matinale, enfin, qui réchauffait paisiblement la Forêt à peine éveillée de ses rayons encore humide de la rosée de l'Aube.

Pouvait-on espéré un cadre plus tranquille, plus idyllique pour méditer en paix ?

Un autre Lieu, aussi beau, aussi agréable, aussi poétiquement chaleureux.

Un Endroit où elle n'aurait pas à supporter les hurlements hystériques des gamins turbulents qui servaient de membres à la prestigieuse organisation de la Lune Rouge.

Si jamais le comportement infantile et passablement insupportable de ces criminels venaient à s'apprendre, la réputation de l'Akatsuki prendrait un sacré coup...

Elle perdrait aussi une grande partie de sa crédibilité...

« KOOOONNNNNAAAANNNN-SAAN !!! »

Le beuglement rompit le calme de la chimérique utopie qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé.

« KONAAANN-SAAAN !! »

C'était une voix d'homme, incontestablement. Bien que trop hautes de plusieurs octaves pour rendre honneur à cette virilité qui était si précieuse à la gent masculine.

Bon... C'était un des manchots de l'Organisation, pas de doute là-dessus... Un qui n'avait pas peur du ridicule. Un qui ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle non plus, à en juger par le manque de discernement flagrant de celui qui la cherchait -quel Être normalement constitué viendrait l'importuner de la sorte, alors même qu'elle avait _précisé_ qu'elle souhaitait être seule.

Tobi ?

Un homme vêtu de noir, masqué, gesticulant, déboula dans la clairière en braillant des sons inarticulés, qu'elle supposait être des apostrophes à son intention.

_Gagné !_

Comme elle aurait souhaité se tromper... Tobi, non content d'être bien plus insupportable que tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki réunis, était, de plus, doté d'une capacité mentale proche du néant et d'un caractère plus collant qu'un wagon de glu instantanée.

« Konan-san ! » S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il l'a vit. « Tobi est heureux ! Et Tobi est un gentil garçon ! »

Ah oui, elle oubliait : _Purée_, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être _chiant_ à parler de lui à la troisième personne ! Même Itachi, pourtant affublé d'un ego et d'un complexe de supériorité largement au-dessus de la moyenne -ils dépassaient même ceux de Pein, c'était dire !- ne s'abaissait pas à faire ça.

« Tobi a une question ! Tobi a une question ! Dis, dis, dis ? Tu veux bien m'explique ? »

« Euh... Tobi... Si tu veux que je te réponde, ça serait mieux que tu pose ta question avant... »

« Tobi est un gentil garçon ! Tobi veut savoir, comment on fait les enfants ? »

La réaction de la jeune femme fut un rien surprenante.

Elle demeura tout d'abord interdite, figée dans une attitude indifférente, avant de fermer les paupières avec lassitude.

Elle aurait dû si attendre. Ça _devait_ arriver un jour ou l'autre.

A choisir, elle aurait bien sûr préféré « l'autre », mais les arrêts du Ciel étaient clair et elle était forcée de le faire ce _jour-là_.

Paix ait son Âme.

Avec un soupir à fendre ladite Âme, elle entreprit la périlleuse et dure Tâche, fardeau indicible, Châtiment fatale pour tous les péchés qu'elle avait commis, et tous ceux qu'elle commettrait jusqu'à sa Mort prochaine...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Cela implique tout d'abord que l'homme et la femme aient des rapports sexuels... »

« Pourquoi il faut un homme et une femme ? »

« Parce que. »

« ça marche si ceux sont deux hommes ou deux femmes ? »

« Non. Enfin, tu veux dire... tous les quatre ensembles ? »

« On peut être plus de deux .? »

...

« ça veut dire quoi, 'éjaculer' ? »

« Tu comprendras quand tu auras des rapports sexuels. »

« Konan-san, tu peux montrer à Tobi ? »

« Montrer ? Comment ? »

« En vrai ? »

« Non. »

...

« Et le cinquième membre de la femme, c'est quoi ? »

« La femme n'a que quatre membres ? »

« Ah bon ? On lui a coupé le cinquième ? »

...

« Et si la femme n'est pas d'accord, ça ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Si, mais, là, ça s'appellera un viol. »

« Un viol, ce n'est pas une forme de rapport sexuel ? »

« Euh... Si... Mais... »

...

« Et toi, Konan-san, tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question à poser, Tobi. »

« C'est juste pour savoir si tu as de l'expérience en la matière, Konan-san... »

« Et ça, ce n'est pas une réflexion à faire... »

« Et Itachi-san, tu crois qu'il a déjà eu des rapports sexuels ? »

« Avec son miroir ? J'en doute... »

« On peut avoir des rapports sexuels avec un miroir ? »

...

« Kooonan-san... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire si tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels ? »

« Parce que c'est gênant. »

« Pourquoi c'est gênant ? »

« Parce que... Euh... Parce que c'est gênant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

...

« Tu as déjà eu combien de fois des rapports sexuels dans ta vie ? »

« Euh... Je n'ai pas compté... »

« Tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec Pein-sama ? »

« Non. »

« Tu voudrais en avoir avec lui ? »

« Tu ne veux pas poser d'autres questions ? »

...

« Pourquoi tout le monde aime avoir des rapports sexuels ? »

« Parce que c'est agréable. »

« Toi aussi, tu aime bien ?

« Trouve une autre question. »

« Tu pense que ça serait aussi agréable avec Pein-sama ? »

« Change de question, ou je t'arrache l'oeil qu'il te reste. »

« ça veut dire quoi, 'masturber' ? »

Ce furent, comme on dit, les mots de trop, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

La coupe était pleine.

Il était temps pour elle qu'elle délègue la lourde responsabilité de l'éducation sexuelle de Tobi à une autre personne, sinon, il allait arriver un grand malheur.

Soit elle se suicidait, auquel cas ça serait une véritable calamité pour l'Akatsuki. Ou elle massacrait l'homme masqué, ce qui serait sans aucun doute accueilli avec des hurlements de joie par les autres.

Bien que la dernière possibilité lui parut très attrayante, elle décida de choisir la troisième option.

« Va demander à Pein, il sera absolument _ravi_ de t'éclairer. » Déclara-t-elle, avec un sourire sadique et soulagé à la fois.

« Tobi est un gentil garçon ! »

Et Tobi s'en alla comme il était venu, au détail près qu'il criait un autre nom.

« Mais quel boulet... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Une corbeille à papier rose fuchsia avec des oreilles de lapin pour trois cent soixante-dix yen seulement... Je me demande si je vais la prendre... Avec l'ourse en peluche sans jambe et la tasse à café en carton, ça ferait huit cent trente deux yen... Kakuzu va encore faire une dépression... Oh, tant pis pour lui ! C'est moi le Chef, c'est moi qui commande ! Moi, moi, moi !_

Pein, d'un mouvement de doigt fatidique appuya sur la touche « commandé » de la télécommande, avec la très nette, mais fallacieuse, impression d'avoir fait l'affaire du siècle.

Soudain, le prenant au dépourvu et le coupant dans son élan alors qu'il allait éclater d'un rire sombrement machiavélique, Tobi se jeta dans le canapé, trépignant d'excitation, haletant comme s'il venait de traverser la Forêt en courant d'une traite pour se vautrer à ses côtés.

Il fixait sur lui son oeil unique et dépourvu de la moindre lueur d'intelligence.

Ce qui, cela peut paraître étrange, est extrêmement _flippant_, lorsque vous ne savez pas ce qu'il veut...

« Quoi ?! » Aboya le sinistre Leader de l'Akatsuki, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il porta sa tasse à sa bouche, et sirota une gorgée du thé au jasmin -son préféré, après celui au gingembre qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement pour son caractère aphrodisiaque- qu'elle contenait.

« ça veut dire quoi, 'masturber' ? »

Les choses auraient pu très bien tourner.

Il aurait pu tout simplement recracher le liquide brûlant au masque de celui qui lui faisait face.

Il aurait pu.

Il ne l'a pas fait...

Oubliant le thé, il tenta d'avaler sa salive afin d'humidifier sa gorge qui s'était asséchée sous le coup de la surprise.

La salive passa très bien.

Le thé beaucoup moins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fini! :p

Prochain chapitre dans... euh... quelques temps... ^^*

Une 'tite review ???? :)


End file.
